Our Last Time Memories
by parkourmaster07
Summary: "Sometimes you realize that person is important when they are actually gone" Celty had said this to him. when Izaya confessed to him he thought it was one his games and decided to play with the flea. But he was wrong what happened next was fast, He lost the game and lost the flea, he died. But he was given another chance to relive those days again, can he win against fate and time?
1. Chapter 1: The confession

The last time

"Haa.." Coffee colour eyes mixed with some hint of honey shade flew open; a small puff of breaths can be heard on the silent room. The sun was still slowly peeking through the curtains but the silent room was disturbed by the alarm blaring through the bedside table.  
"Tch"

Stretching his tired limbs Shizuo sat up and reached out to push the button on the alarm down and scratched his back, picking up his phone he looked at the text from his employer and frowned. He should be early today huh? He thought about that for a moment, suddenly he looked at the date.

September 09.

"Fuck!" he hissed and threw the blankets as he stood up, Tom told him to be early since this person they will going to collect a debt with only appears once in a blue moon, this is only their chance to get that person. Grabbing his towel he heard the phone and grabbed it as well as he went to the bathroom

"Hello? Shizuo? where are you?"

"Sorry I forgot to set my alarm earlier Tom-san" he answered as he blinked and stared at himself on the mirror. How could he forget such important thing, if they don't get this guy in time they might wait for another month again.

"It's okay, just don't eat breakfast I have some sandwich here let eat on the way I will meet you here at the park, hurry"

"Yeah, Im sorry im on my way then"

With that said he threw the phone on the counter in rush as he took a quick shower, he grabbed his usual bartender clothing and didn't even bothered to fix his hair as he rushed out of his apartment. This Touma guy is really sharp, they are looking for him for months now and there is still no sigh of the bastard. With long strides Shizuo ran and arrived at the park where his boss handed him a sandwich and a carton of milk.

"Let's go, we will watch over by a distance and when we spotted him you do your thing Shizuo"

"Aah sure"

They slowly walked and approached an apartment building observing the activities that took place in the flat across the streets; Shizuo already finished the sandwich and was now leaning against the tree. Tom had this determined look on his face as he crossed his arms looking at the building a red hair male went out of the building, looking around as if he was being wary on his situation.

"That's him" Tom pointed and all the blond had to do was nod and he slowly crossed the streets before Touma noticed him and took off for a run. "Tch" The ex-bartender frowned and took the chase as well, his long strides made it easier for him to catch up with the other male.

"Get back here!" Shizuo called and made a quick left turn as he smirked at the other's determination of outwitting him, like hell he could. Taking a quick glance to his side he grabbed the pole and quickly chucked it into Touma's direction which was a direct hit. A satisfied smirk crawled on Shizuo's face as he lifted the almost unconscious male on the ground.

"If you don't want to get caught by me, you should be more like the flea" he murmured and dragged the red haired male to his boss. The scum still tried to pry away from the blonds tight grip but he didn't stand a chance.

"Alright I will give you a choice, pay us or you know what he will do to you" Tom smiled casually as he gestured to the other male, having Shizuo to deal problems like this is so easy, he was thankful to the other. Touma blinked and frowned, thinking his chances he knew what his fate would be is he refused so he sighed in defeat and frowned.

"I will pay.. fine just put me down!"

"What a troublesome lad" Tom murmured as he counted the money, sealing the briefcase carefully as he smiled and waved at the blond. "Well then Shizuo take the rest of a day as a break, we got this big time so I suppose its okay to let it loose today, boss will be glad to hear this news."

"Ah yeah sure, thanks" he waved at his employer that was started to walk away. Well that was quick though he still needed a sleep, but he might drop by to buy some cake to at least celebrate a relaxing day. His heavy footsteps made its way to the crowd as he walked. He was itching for a cigarette which he forgot to bring with him since he was in rush earlier. As he walked through the streets his eyes caught a glimpse of a raven haired male on the alley that he passed, Shizuo paused that looked like izaya but his trademark fur-coat is missing. Making sure of what he saw the ex-bartender took three steps backwards to looked at the alley and to confirm if the person that was there is the flea or not, and indeed it was the flea, but he looked confused and gradually pacing back and forth muttering to himself which made Shizuo wonder about the absence of his fur-coat it was replaced by a gray blazer. He must be starring for too long that he didn't notice that Orihara Izaya noticed his presence.

"Ah, Shizu-chan!~"

That statement was enough to send his blood beyond meters as he took a step towards the alley.

"Izzzaaayaa-kuuunn~ the fuck are you doing here? Showing your face to me early in the morning"

"Before you get mad and started throwing things at me I want you to listen to what im going to say ne? it won't take long just about five minutes or so-"

"I don't have time to listen to your shit! Get the hell out of here!" With that said the blond marched forward to the raven and grabbed his collar shaking his off, he wanted him out of his sight at once. He brought his fist up to punch the living daylights out of the informant but what the other said next made him pause.

"I Like you!"

"Wha-?"

"Like I said .. I .. well I like you, can you listen to me before you punch me?" Shizuo stared at the informant, his cheek had a faint blush on it as he glared back at the other and Shizuo slowly let go of the raven a bit confused. He stood still, a large frown on his face as he stared at tried to analyse the situation.

"Last time I check… you hate me" Shizuo muttered and crossed his arms as he looked at the informant that was fixing himself.

"Well.. I lied, I like you I don't hate you.. ah well maybe a bit but 'like' had a more powering dominance on what I felt… im confused too" he murmured.

"Well.. lets assume you do like me? if other people would say that I probably will take it seriously but.. you? Specially coming from you I don't even think you are capable of such.. liking so-"

"Ahahah! I was joking! What the hell! You fell for that?" Izaya smiled and giggled. He had to stop this, he knew confessing is such a waste of time and the brute would never feel the same for him. It was obvious yet here he is, what Shizuo said made a small sharp prick on his chest that he had to just make him stop from saying anything else. A fake smile crossed his face but Shizuo of course noticed this and he blinked.

"Flea… are you confessing?"

"Wha!.. of course not! I was just.. trying to see your reaction per say" he murmured and looked away avoiding eye contact. ".. I just wanted… fine.. I just wanted answers, I wanted this to get off my chest, I wanted to tell you but I cant.. cause I was uncertain before but now I.. I like you.."

Shizuo was speechless, what should he do? Of course what else reject the pest and that might be better, he could never love or even like someone like Izaya.. no just the thought of the flea and him together… not happening. He will reject him and tell him the truth the harsh words should be spat back at him. Shizuo clenched his fist in rage he wanted to punch him already but he blinked a sudden thought crossed his mind as he looked at the raven. rejecting him on the spot is… just so easy, he wanted to get back at Izaya for everything that he had done to him. He wanted that since then but he just didn't know how but now he had an idea.

"oh .. I see, I will be honest flea.. I don't like you not one bit but… I think it wont be bad to give it a try… what do you say?"

Izaya blinked before a smile crossed his lips and nodded. "I don't mind at all, maybe we can work it out ne?"

"Yeah" was only Shizuo's reply, he knew what he had to do, break the flea… with this new relationship and when he was at it, he would treat him like how he should be treated.


	2. Chapter 2: The day it begun

_**First of all I would like to thank my three lovely reviewers im glad someone liked and read this. also sorry for the long update. **_

_**warning: Izaya might be a little OC or really OC so i warned you first with that i changed the title with 'OUR' instead of 'THE' by the way.**_

_**sadly i dont own DRRR!**_

_**now on with the next chappy!**_

* * *

**September 09... The day it begun **

"I need to go home to rest let's just talk about this later"

"Uhmm.. sure I also have a meeting so see you later I suppose"

He didn't expect it.

That was the first sentence Izaya thought as he saw the blond walked away from the alley, he was frozen like a stone since he still can't believe that Shizuo accepted his confession and he didn't earned a punch or a vending machine on his face. But that really went to easy though, he was expecting for the blond to reject him and spit harsh words on him.

"Really unpredictable" he murmured as he went to the opposite direction, Shizuo had said before he left that he wanted to go home first to sleep and Izaya had to go into some appointment as well and also to daze to speak as he just nodded and stood still on his ground. He even fixed his hair properly and wore something different, though he felt like a high school student for doing such. Shaking his head he smiled and continued to walk as he smirked, he shouldn't be bothered by that now since it will be ok soon, these feelings he had for the blond went unnoticed when they are still on high school and the raven just brushed it off as nothing but as time passed it became slowly clear to him that the feeling he occasionally brushed of is slowly getting stronger until he finally realized what it was but then he started to deny it and continued on his usual days. It was until last month that he finally accepted his feelings, He liked Shizuo no… He love him and he was convinced with that when he saw the blond on the park last month, playing with a small boy as he fixed his broken car toy. Izaya can't look away from him, his heart skipping a beat as he saw that genuine and beautiful smile Shizuo had as he ruffled the little boy's hair and waved as he left but that smile vanished instantly as he saw Izaya.

"He would never look at me that way" He murmured to himself once again stopping by to a bakery he blinked and smiled as he casually strolled inside.

Shizuo sighed and flopped on his bed as he stared at the ceiling, blinking he thought about what happened this last couple of hours. "Ugh!" he covered his face with his hands and frowned. Did he do the right thing? He knew that was cruel of him if the flea's feelings are genuine, but hey its Orihara Izaya we are talking about here.

ORIHARA IZAYA.

That damn Orihara Izaya, there is never genuine on that bastard, That's right.. The flea is playing a game, he probably got bored with the cat and mouse chase they go on about and wanted to try something different. Well he will play with him and he will make sure to win this game. With that in mind Shizuo was contended and sighed as his eyes slowly slipped close to rest he need that sleep back.

Later that night the blond woke up as he looked around the place and groaned, shifting lightly on the bed as he heard knocking on the door and groggily stood up not even bothering to wear a shirt as he walked towards the door with only his trousers as he opened it and he saw Izaya carrying a white box who also looked at him, before his eyes trailed down to the blond's chest and then up back at his chest

"Is that how you always greet a guest Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo frowned and growled as the other male just leisurely walked inside but before he could make a step beyond the door Shizuo blocked the way with his hand on the door frame and his body on the entry way.

"The hell you are doing here?"

Izaya frowned a bit as he raised a white box and smiled "I bought a cake on my way home I thought I could well pay Shizu-chan a visit and also to celebrate our… uhmm you know.. getting along date" he murmured the last part rather shyly but he immediately dismissed it by blocking his face with the box as he offered it to the blond to hide his embarrassed face, Though he was a bit upset that Shizuo already forgotten about it already, it had been hours only.

Shizuo frowned as he looked at the cake and sighed as he side stepped to let the informant in which made Izaya blinked and smiled at the invitation, he trotted towards the kitchen and started to open the box. "I don't know what to get since im not fond of sweets so instead I just chose a cake that looks delicious to me.. it's a strawberry flavoured with chocolate coating something like that" he mumbled as he smiled. Shizuo raised a brow as he saw Izaya open the box and looking around for plates and he sighed.

"Get off my damn kitchen and sit on the couch" he murmured and went to grab the raven by his wrist to guide him but it was more like dragging him to the living room, the grip on Izaya's wrist was tight and he frowned as he followed.

"You don't have to drag me you know" he murmured and sat on the couch rubbing his wrist as he looked back to the blond who grabbed a white shirt on his room and wore it as he went to the kitchen and gathered the plates and fork. He didn't want Izaya touching around his things, who knows he might be observing and the thought of Izaya playing with him was still on Shizuo's mind besides, he wanted this revenge and he is getting it for sure.

"Here"

Izaya blinked as he was offered a cake but instead of giving it to him directly he placed the plate on the coffee table and he sat next to Izaya but as far as he could as well. Izaya frowned and just stared at the cake and looked at the blond who didn't say anything and he sighed.

"Look, if you don't want me here you can just simply spat and tell me to go the fuck home instead of this cold treatment." He glanced at the blond who didn't touch his cake, the plate was just simply placed on his lap. He looked at the raven and frowned.

"Don't expect me to get all clingy and romantic to you flea, I accepted your confession im trying this ridiculous 'going out' with you, but don't expect me to just forget everything that you've done and all the shits you've put me into" Shizuo hissed as he placed the plate on the coffee table and leaned closer to the raven as he glare. "Consider my part, Im trying here, despite the fact that I hate you and I STILL do, I gave you this chance to change my mind on what I thought about the worst being you are".

Izaya frowned and clenched his fist as he looked at Shizuo and sighed. "I know! I know that, it's … damnit. It's my fault okay!" he hissed back "I just.. I apologize.. if you really h.. nevermind I should go" he murmured and started to walk away before Shizuo grabbed his wrist again.

"F- Izaya, come back tomorrow.. we can manage this right?" he looked up the raven that had a small blush on his face as he nodded, of course that was a lie it was impossible for them to manage it especially him, now he would be the one to play with the raven to return all the misery he had caused him for years. He let go of Izaya's hand and stood up to kiss his forehead as much as it disgust him he looked down and stroked the raven's cheek, Izaya blushed beet red and took a small step backwards before he composed himself and looked at the door. His mind had a battle of staying or leaving, though the former had a huge tug on him he shook his head, he need to let Shizuo had his time and not hurry both of them on this sudden changes.

"I'll be leaving then.. to give you some space .. I'll be back though~" he smiled and waved before his confidence went back to full force he hugged the blond and waved as he skipped.

"Don't miss me so much!"

With that said Izaya left the apartment and Shizuo stared at the door. "As if I would" he murmured before staring at the cake he went and threw it to the trash. Thinking it might be poisoned or something it's better to be alert. With a frown Shizuo went back to his bedroom and resumed his sleep, this is mostly what his day off consist with, him lazing and sleeping around, though tomorrow he would have to meet the flea again and play nice with him.

"Tch.. in time… he will be out of my life"


	3. Chapter 3: The first kiss

September 10

Honey colored eyes blinked as he looked at the clock beside him, it was already 7 in the morning it was day off today so he decided to just turn away from the rays of sun that was peeking through the window of his room and go back to sleep. That didn't happen when he heard a faint clattering outside his room and he blinked his eyes open to glance at the door with a frown. Someone probably broke in, whoever that idiot is he will get a flight to hospital.

Slowly stepping out of his bed Shizuo clenched his fist as he opened his door not even bothering closing it as he stalked to the kitchen only to be meet by a unpleasant sight.

"Good morning Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo froze on the spot as he saw Izaya setting down a plate of salad and the table was arranged, there was toasts and some eggs, this… "What are you doing here flea! How did you get in!?" Shizuo practically yelled as he stalked towards the raven that was wearing a white apron.

"Well, The door was open so.. I just came in"

Shizuo wanted to mentally face palm as he stared at his door, he once again forgot to lock his door but even the door is locked the flea probably will find a way to get inside though; he stared at Izaya who placed a glass of milk on the table and smiled at him.

"Let's have breakfast ne?" The raven offered as he gestured for the blond to sit on the chair as he waited, the blond stared at the chair and blinked, this scene is sickeningly disgusting, like they are some sort of a couple that was in love with each other. Thinking of that a shudder ran on Shizuo's back before looking at the clock.

"I have to go to work im late now" he murmured though it was a lie he just wanted to get away from the flea, that is the only way to escape. Izaya blinked as he stalked towards the blond with a raised brow and frowned.

"Isn't today your day off?"

"yes, but I have matters to attend and im running late" he murmured with a frown as he headed back to his bedroom, how did the damn flea knew about that? Oh well he was an informant he almost forgot about that. Looking back he saw Izaya continued to follow him.

"At least have some breakfast? I even made those for you and you will just ignore my cooking?" he pouted and crossed his arms. Shizuo frowned even more and turned away towards the bedroom and sighed. Glaring at his dresser he went to find some clothes. What a way to ruin such a lovely morning, the flea had to be so fucking annoying and it pisses him off!

Izaya sighed and went to the kitchen, he waited and waited as he placed his apron on the table until the blond came out wearing his bartender uniform but he rushed straight to the door and left. A frowned tugged at the raven's lips as he stood still inside the room. He would have just to wait for the blond this evening perhaps. He had places to attend with today anyways, so he decided to store the food on the fridge and went out of the apartment as well locking it with the spare key he had stolen many months ago.

Later that night Shizuo went back home, he just went to shinra's house and slept, he didn't even want to go to the town because he might see the flea there, so he spend time with Shinra and Celty playing video games. They invited him for dinner as well which he happily accepted. But right now as soon as Shizuo arrived at his door he stared at the door knob for a moment thinking if the flea was still inside and he slowly opened the door peeking his head on spotting a mess of raven hair on the couch. The TV was on and it was on some history channel, he slowly made his way towards the couch and saw the raven who was already asleep.

11: 45

Wow that was really late, Celty was really serious when she said she can play until morning, he can imagine why shinra looked so tired sometimes. Anyway the flea is now sleeping on his couch so without further ado he kicked the couch which made the informant sat up immediately flicking his blade as he looked around and sighed in relief.

"It's just you shizu-chan. You scared the living shit out of me, could you like wake me up normally?" The informant sat up and looked up at the clock with a frown, it's already late. He glanced at the kitchen and stretched as he grabbed his coat. "Well.. I think you already ate so.. the food is on the kitchen you can throw it if you don't want ne?" he smiled and waved at the blond as he headed to the door. Izaya frowned and glanced at the door and sighed it doesn't matter, he was sure Shizuo isn't used to this new setting or perhaps he was just…

He shook his head.

"Shizu-chan will never do such things" he murmured as he walked back towards his lonely apartment and sighed, it was so lonely and … he feel so alone.

September 11

8:30 in the morning.

"What are you doing here… once again?" Shizuo inquired as he looked at the raven that was on his kitchen, he seemed to pop out everywhere he better need to change his door locks and put some triggering devices.

"Im being a good wife ne?" he smirked and looked at the blond as he walked towards the raven trapping him between his own body and the counter. Shizuo looked at Izaya for a moment, if he keep ignoring this flea, he might notice his plans perhaps he should be a good actor then instead?

"I leave early today so don't bother to cook"

"You always say that, it's so early im even thinking you are trying to av-mmf!"

Izaya's eyes widen as he blinked and stood still, he can feel a lips.. it was Shizuo's .. then..

_SHIZU-CHAN IS KISSING ME!?_

Izaya closed his eyes as he kissed back, tongues battled and hot breaths were being exchanged as Shizuo parted to stare at the crimson shade covering the raven's cheek.

"I need to leave okay?"

"o..okay"

Shizuo turned around and went back to his bedroom to change his clothes at the same time pressing his thumb on his lips. _So that's the only thing that can make his mouth shut_ he thought and frowned as he shook his head and started to get dressed.

He should not think about those stuff, it's only to make the flea shut up that's all… right?


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

_Hello everyone i updated woot! anyway please enjoy _

_i do not own Durarara though I hope i did ^^_

* * *

The day didn't go well as planned and he was sure that when he get home he will see the flea once again, he had a few scratches from fighting those bastards that cornered him and Tom, they even bought some yakuza with them just to escape their fate which irritated Shizuo. Tom proposed for the blond to go and see Shinra but he refused, he just wanted to go home but now that he was standing on his door step he kind of regret it. He should have gone to Shinra's place instead since he can practically smell the flea that was inside his apartment. With a sigh he turned around to leave and went to shinra but as he spun around the door went open and a surprised Izaya went out as he bumped into the blond's broad back.

"Shizu-chan?" he murmured and looked up before smiling as he stood straight. "Alas, I was about to leave since it's a bit late already I have to finish some work too… oh what happened to your cheek?" he reached out and tilted the blond's chin to take a quick look and he frowned. "It's a bleeding a bit, come I'll check that out, your arm is bleeding too" Izaya noted as he looked the slightly red liquid on the white dress shirt.

"It's nothing really, just go home you have work or something right?" Shizuo fought the urge to move his head away as it was being held by the informant and he frowned when the raven male dragged him inside his apartment. Great he should have gone to shinra's instead. Walking towards the living room shizuo noted the food on the kitchen once again and sighed, he already ate with Tom. He looked at Izaya go around the bathroom and returned with the kit. "How the hell did you know where I put that?" Shizuo asked, he himself had forgotten where he placed the damn thing since he doesn't treat his wounds very much.

"Ah well I was looking around and cleaned when I was waiting, really Shizu-chan you should maintain the cleanliness of your house, the kit was covered with dust" he chuckled and started to clean the wound, dabbing the cotton with antiseptic on his cheek Shizuo frowned.

"Are you going around my stuff flea?"

"Nope.. not really, why are you hiding something in here that you don't want me to see~?"

Shizuo stared at the mischievous glint and that smirk that clearly screams 'I-found-something-interesting' was written all over his face. This only made Shizuo remind himself why he hated the man. Izaya placed a small band-aid on the other's cheek as he stared at the bleeding arm he slowly reached out to unbutton the bartender vest, being careful and alert if ever the blond would hit him which didn't happen so he continued. Shizuo shrugged off the vest and decided that he unbutton the dress shirt himself and also shrugged it revealing his toned chest and perfect sculpted body. Izaya swallowed as he trailed his eyes on them before reminding himself that he had a wound to treat so he focused on it instead it was deep wound.

"Someone stabbed me there" Shizuo casually murmured his other hand reaching for cigarette. Izaya nodded before he smiled.

"Shizu-chan's fetish is legs right? You like long and pale legs ne?" Izaya smiled as he Shizuo coughed on as he accidentally took a quick drag on his cancer stick and he looked at the raven with a frown."Not only that, you also like a woman that can cook and a house wife material ne? you like long hair and long lashes too and big breast"

"Y-you! How did?!" Shizuo was lost for words as he blinked a small red tinting his cheeks in embarrassment, how did the flea knew about his preference!? His an informant yes but going that far..

"I saw some magazine Shizu-chan~ you had those folding markings on the corner on those women with long pale legs and those who had big mountains~ then I found your notebook in highschool, remember when our teacher in English made us write a journal of what do we like for our future husbands or wife were? And actually it's so fun reading your journals and your math notebook which was mostly blank!"

Shizuo mentally swore as he glared at the raven, he should have gotten rid of those box, it was delivered to him just last month, since their parents' house are going through renovation and they got rid of those unnecessary things, his brother sent him three boxes of his belonging that was still in the house including stuff from him highschool llife. Which includes the magazine, his mom should got rid of it!

"That was back in highschool! And why the fuck are you going through my things! That is private!" SHizuo yelled as Izaya finished up, wrapping a bandage at the angry wound he smiled.

"Well I was bored had nothing to do" he shrugged and chuckled. "perhaps I could pass up for those, just I don't have boobs so clearly that's out of the option" he looked up at the blond that was frowning. "Ne? do I pass on anything?"

"Yeah.. on my hate list, you got them all checked" was his simple response as he stood up, grabbed the hood of Izaya's jacket and carried him out towards the door. "Go home before I kick you back to Shinjuku.." with the said he dropped the raven on the floor and slammed his door shut.

"Shizu-chan you meanie!" He shouted and frowned as he sighed and skipped towards the stairs a small frown tugging on his lips as he looked down. Wow that kind of stung. "I belong to the hate list huh?" he murmured and went out on a shortcut, going alleys to alleys until he arrived into an intersection, there are new building to be constructed across the street and he looked at the pedestrian lane, staring at it for a moment he frowned. "Why do I have a bad feeling on this street" he murmured and looked around shrugging as he turned his heel and walk to the sideways instead.

Shizuo frowned as he lay down his bed and looked up at the ceiling, the flea deserves that, he should not feel guilty about it anyways. "Serves him right.. he is a flea after all.." he murmured and sighed closing his eyes to at least relax. He didn't want to remember Izaya before going to bed so instead he tried to keep his mind blank as he went to his deep slumber. Though after an hour, he started to toss and turn as the said flea invaded him once again, not just the personal and private matters of his life but his dreams as well.

_It was Izaya no mistake in that, lying against the bed that somewhat looked familiar, his raven locks was messy and he was.. dare I admit naked. He was saying something though I can't make a single word, they are blurry and faint as if hearing the last number of echo. His expression suddenly changed, he was mad.. angry and pushed me away. He was yelling something that I still can't make out but I just sat there and watched him got dressed and he looked back to me saying something… _

_His mouth moved_

_It was as if in slow motion as he smiled._

_Tears were clearly running down his cheeks. _

_And everything went black… once again it brightened and I looked down to see the same scene again but now it was as if I focused on him. _

"…_.using… _

_don't…. _

_l….. _

_me" _

_That was what I can barely hear. I can't hear myself so probably I didn't reply, and he continued and I stared at his lips to make out the words but it still didn't went well. _

"_t…. _

_revenge… … _

_ok…. _

_Can't take… _

_more"_

_He pushed me away and he was yelling something that I still can't make out but I just sat there and watched him got dressed and he looked back to me saying something… _

_His mouth moved_

_It was as if in slow motion as he smiled._

_Tears were clearly running down his cheeks. _

"… _goodbye"_

_Suddenly he grabbed his jacket and left, I followed him fixing my pants and grabbed my shirt to button them as he followed him, I chased him as he went running out of the door. _

"_IZAYA!" _

_I heard myself scream and dashed to the door, opening it only to see I was already across the street and only a loud screeching of tires and I looked around to see where the accident was but there was none. My gaze shifted to the only person standing on the middle of the street, he had a long black coat and his clothes are clearly not from this place he had a dark hair with a few white streaks and was playing with his pocket watch flipping it open and flipping it close, he raised his hand to show me the watch and moved it side by side as if hypnotising me and it was clear enough that he was mocking me just by that smirk on his face, slowly blood started to seep out on where he had been standing and suddenly I…_

"hah!" Shizuo bolted up as he clenched his hand on the shirt he was wearing, breathing heavily he tried to calm himself and ran his hands on his blond locks gripping it. "The hell was that! " he sighed and looked to see his alarm to see the time

6:45 am

September 12

"What was that all about?" he murmured and groaned as he glanced to his phone and frowned. It was izaya alright, but that other guy looks odd, like really odd. Maybe he should just forget about it and all it was probably just the flea's fault. Yep all things that are bad is Izaya's fault anyways. He should just forget about it.

* * *

_I know the dream part might have been confusing but it will be explained later on further chapters so i hope you enjoy and review humans! _

_KiyomaMiranda Thank you for reading ne! I will try my best to continue more!_

_anaidreh Shizu-chan had a grea reason for it though dont hate him! XD _

_and the rest who reviewed thank you for the love love_


	5. Chapter 5: The stranger

_Yay! thank you for the reviews everyone! it helps me to motivate! anyway here is the next chapter its a bit short but hopefully i will update more later so thank you thank you all!_

_I don't own Durarara! _

_now into the story enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5

"_I'm actually giving him a warning… he should reconsider it…."_

Shizuo got ready for work as he checked himself in the mirror and frowned, that dream was really weird.. like reeaallly weird. He looked back to his bed and to the door then back to his bed, yup that scene was definitely on his apartment no doubt about that. With a sigh he pushed back the thought away from his head though he briefly wondered who that strange person was on his dream he also dismissed that. Going out of his room he was surprised to see no Izaya in it, well that's good maybe this day will get more better that he had expected and he can concentrate on beating those stupid people today without any troubles on his mind.

What Shizuo didn't know though was Izaya is stuck in his apartment because of a certain secretary that was scolding her boss.

"Seriously?! You are leaving again? It's been three days since im the one doing your work" Namie Yagiri huffed as he dumped the stack of folders on the informant's desk with a frown. Since Izaya confessed his love sick feelings towards Shizuo, he barely had time on his own work, he ventured to the blond's apartment after his waking moments and return home in a quite unhealthy way. She was answering phone calls nonstop now and Shiki was starting to get suspicious as well.

"eh.. can't I enjoy my love life too? Besides im doing work when I can you know.." Izaya frowned as he lazily scanned the folders and sighed. Well it was true though he rarely do his work, well maybe he should bother the blond this afternoon instead so he can continue working this morning. Shiki was getting persistent on calling him lately for being late on his information, so he needs a small break from Shizuo.

"Then do it now! I don't want to answer your boss anymore.. Ive been working all day while you are strolling around"

"Well.. that's why im paying you right?~ jeezz.. you should not talk back like that to your employer" Izaya smirked as he slipped in his glasses and started to type away on his computer opening his e-mails he started to scan them before a certain e-mail poked his curiosity. Having a staring contest at it he frowned and decided to open it, reading the content he raised a brow.

[_You only have 27 days left… how would you use your remaining time?]_

"That's weird…" He murmured and stared at the message, the sender was unknown as well leaving all information blank. Maybe he was being pranked? Well it wasn't the first he received some much more weird e-mails but Izaya being Izaya smirked and started to type a reply though he wondered what 27 days.. 27 days of what?

_[anon-san your question is very vague, but if I were to guess perhaps you are implying about my death? If im wrong then correct me. how should I use my remaining time you ask? I'll enjoy living my life to the fullest! Haha that would be what most people would say but for me, I suppose I'll continue to make my humans lives interesting~] _

That wasn't a serious answer though he was just trying to talk this person out if anything, not like anyone can predict someone's death. Blinking he saw an immediate reply to his message and he opened it again only to read a short reply.

_[Wrong. Think again.]_

Izaya frowned and leaned against his chair. "My, not so talkative aren't you?" he murmured and started to type.

_[No, my answer still stands, I won't change it ne? so it's my death what you are really implying? Tell me then how would I die?]_

Izaya waited for the reply yet nothing came and he frowned; now that wasn't fun at all. He frowned and sighed as he ignore the message and continued on working he need to do this fast so he can visit Shizuo once again.

-meanwhile at a certain apartment in Ikebukuro

"Eh? Shizuo what are you doing here?" Shinra blinked as he looked at the blond on his doorsteps wondering why he was being visited he checked for any injuries of the other male and indeed there is blood pooling on his leg. "What happened?"

"Got stabbed.."

"By Izaya?"

"No, just a random guy, I chased him and when I got him cornered he stabbed me" he shrugged and went inside the house and sat casually on the sofa looking around he frowned. "Where is Celty?"

Shinra smiled as he went to the other room to get his tools and kit as he looked around for the antiseptic he pouted a bit. "She went to work, Izaya called earlier and was making her deliver some stuff I didn't know since it was classified he said." He returned and went to inspect the wound and looked up to the blond. "I just noticed lately you seemed to be visiting us quite regularly.." he peeked up to look at the blond and blinked as he saw a frown.

"Im avoiding the flea.."

"Say what?" Shinra blinked as he stopped midway applying the antiseptic as he gaped, since when on earth did Shizuo avoided Izaya? That must have been the world's end. That is impossible. "Why?!"

"Well.. the thing is.. "

And so Shizuo told the story

"WHAT! Izaya is inlove with you?!" SHinra dabbed the cotton on the wound a bit harshly at this revelation at first he thought Shizuo was being ridiculous but based on what he told next it was really surprising. "It's impossible I mean i'm not saying he is incapable of such feeling but still this is Izaya we are talking."

"I know that's why, im trying my best to control my temper around him so I could get my revnge" Shizuo cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point and Shinra frowned at that.

"Do you really think that is the right decision? I mean what if his feelings are genuine?"

"As you've said before.. this is Izaya we are talking about" Shizuo murmured and crossed his arms. "He is playing with me and in order for mr to win I have to play my right cards as well" he looked at the wound on his leg and to Shinra's concern face.

"I know but, just saying.. sometimes you don't know if the card you are playing is right" he smiled and wrapped the bandage around the other's leg. "There it's good now! I suppose you can walk home now since you had no problem walking here with that before" he looked at the clock and then to the blond that was reluctant to go home and he sighed. "Alright do you want to stay?"

"nah.. maybe tonight, I still have to go back to Tom-san and continue my collecting" the blond waved goodbye at the doctor, a bit relieved that he had told someone his problems. Going through the streets Shizuo took out his cigarette and lit it inhaling the nicotine as he looked around. His eyes caught someone familiar, the black coat and those boring green eyes which he can see clearer now, because on his dreams he didn't see the face of this guy clearly but now that he was just across the street that black hair with streaks of white, that person was playing with the same silver pocket watch. Shizuo gritted his teeth as he saw the figure started to walk away and he followed it without hesitation.

"Hey!"

He called out and crossed the streets, the figure barely glanced at him as it trotted towards the alley and shizuo followed him, it was surprising how this guy walk so fast and he frowned barely having a glimpse at the figure before it vanished on the corner. Frowning Shizuo ran and turned to the corner suddenly he bumped into someone, though he didn't budge the person who he had collided with was sent a few feet away sitting on the ground.

"seriously! Watch where you are go-… Shizu-chan?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Advice

"Shizu-chan?"  
Izaya looked up and saw the bartender that he had bumped into and blinked, what a fate. Of all people he would have to meet while doing this job it was Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan!" he skipped and threw his arms around the blond's broad shoulders and smiled. "Ara~… I was really avoiding you in person since I don't want to be distracted while doing work but look! Isn't the fate so kind for us?" he chuckled and pulled away when he sensed the discomfort of the other male. He took a step back and stared at the other. "Why are you in such a rush Shizu-chan?"

"uh…" foreign

Shizuo looked around craning his neck side by side wondering where that weird guy went, he saw him went in this direction and he suddenly vanished izaya must have seen him. He looked at Izaya and thought for a moment. "Have you seen a man entered this way? He had a black jacket and hair with few white streaks.. uh weird eyes something" he tried to explain and he looked at Izaya's puzzled expression.

"No.. im the only person here.. I just finished a meeting on this building and used the backdoor to avoid the main street" he pointed at the door and he shrugged before frowning. "Who was that guy? Why are you chasing him so desperately ne?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and frowned.

"No one.. someone from er.. the you know, paying debt he ran away.. anyway why am I explaining this to you!"

"Someone had managed to outrun you besides me? now that is something" Izaya frowned and huffed as he crossed his arms and looked at his watch with a frown. Well he had another place to be, he glanced at the blond and took long strides towards him.

"He.. runs so fast I d-mmf!"

Shizuo blinked as he looked down and realized the flea had kissed him and he paused, he was the one caught it surprise now. He shivered as he felt the flea's tongue crawled it's way inside his mouth and he looked at him before closing his eyes and returned the favour to play with the warm muscle. He felt Izaya clung to his bartender suit and pressed closer, Shizuo held the informant as he deepened the kiss, sucking and nibbling, he can't explain why but it just felt so right. He could go on for another minute but he felt izaya pull away to breath and he opened his honey orbs to stare down at rust crimson eyes. Izaya looked up at the blond his cheeks tinted with pink as he breathed out and smiled. "I'll be going now" he waved and started to skip away. Shizuo stood there dumbfounded and he blinked before he touched his lips and frowned, he won't admit he liked that. NEVER

"Get a hold of yourself Shizuo" he murmured and turned back to the other direction where he came from and sighed, he took a deep breath before he took out his cancer stick and started to light it, taking a quick drag as groaned in frustration and was about to leave but he stepped into something and he looked down to see a silver pocket watch like those watch from centuries ago that butler had with them and stuff, he blinked, picking up he knew he had seen and recognized this. It belonged to that strange person and he saw this on his dreams as well. With a frown he opened it and blinked. The time was 4:25 pm. Shizuo frowned checking his own watch it was only 1:56 pm, maybe this watch is advance but upon further inspection the hands on the watch was broken, it isn't moving. Meaning the pocket watch was pretty useless, Shizuo was about to throw it away but decided not to, he pocketed it and went to the park where his employer tom would meet up with him.

"Yo, Shizuo… you look so gloomy today? Did something happen?" Tom inquired a bit worried at the state and mood of his companion, he looked… daze and angry and confused for some reason it bothers him as well.

"It's nothing really, lets go and get some work done" he murmured and tom nodded as they walked in silence and he looked around the place. Now thinking what should he do next and what would happen now. Who was that guy, it bothers him greatly he kept on seeing him, maybe he was going crazy? Maybe it was the flea's fault? It was always his fault when something bad that is happening.

Izaya skipped merrily into the streets with a huge smile on his face as he headed out to buy some sushi, he saw how shocked Shizuo was and used it as an escape, well it paid well now didn't it. Chuckling he headed inside the Russia sushi store as he smirked and made his regular order of fatty tuna. Simon had given him weird look.

"Izaya, happy yes? Eat sushi, more happy"

"I know Simon, That's why im ordering right?" he chuckled and tapped his fingers on the wooden counter as he waited for his order. He looked at his phone and glanced at the e-mails,he was looking forward to see a reply coming from the anonymous sender. His thoughts were interrupted by simon.

"I see no fighting, that's good, very good.. no fighting shizuo" he said as he placed the tray and variety of food into Izaya's table.

"ahh .. well you could say that.. Ikebukuro will be sure peaceful I suppose" he smirked and started to eat and looked at his food. Hmm now that the Russian mentioned it, their fighting would cease now right? But maybe it's for the better, but still he would miss those cat and dog chases they do. Izaya plopped the sushi in his mouth and sighed in bliss as he continued to eat. After finishing his food he brought some take outs and dropped by to Shnra's place as he knocked on the door. He can hear shuffling behind and the door went open.

"Shizuo I t- oh Izaya" Shinra smiled at him weakly and Izaya raised his brow as he casually strolled inside and looked around. "Shizu-chan came here?" he murmured and glanced at the underground doctor who nodded in confirmation.

"Ah yes, well he got injured and I fixed it.. by the way what brings you here?" he inquired though he was having time on looking at Izaya without being bothered by the fact of what Shizuo told him, he busied himself by making coffee instead and he handed the informant a cup of black coffee. Izaya smirked and took the coffee taking a quick sip he set it down to the table.

"Why? Is it bad to visit a friend?~ so shizu-chan came here… did he um mention anything?" he murmured and leaned against the couch as he looked at the doctor who shook his head.

"Mention what? ah well he was ranting about the one who he shanked earlier" Shinra smiled and sipped his own coffee and looked back at the informant "But seriously Izaya why are you here?"

"Well.. the truth is, I need some sort of advice and I don't feel like talking this on phone"

"Advice? The great Orihara Izaya is seeking for my advice?! Had the world gone bad h-" Shinra shut his mouth immediately as he saw the deadly glare Izaya was giving him, if looks could kill he was probably dead. So he gulped and smiled nervously. "Go ahead" he murmured and izaya sipped his coffee before he continued to speak.

"You see.. you know how much I love humans and wanted to know everything about their nature and their emotions I was just stuck up thinking into this situation where, a person confess his/her feelings towards the other… but this person wasn't rejected but weren't answered yes but they are going out.. what exactly are they? I mean they can't be lovers can they? Since there is no approval on the other party, but there is no rejection either soo.. do you think something will be fruitful on that situation?"

"Who exactly are these people?" Shinra asked though he already knew who it was he wanted to know if Izaya wanted to be figured out or not.

"um.. no one! Just a random person on the internet ranting and asking me but, this person won't accept my answer so I guess I need second opinion about it" Izaya muttered and looked around the house as if looking if somebody else is listening. "well?"

"Well.. that is a very tight up situation, quite different with me and Celty, because I know Celty loves me even if she denies it! Anyway.. maybe it will be fruitful if both parties are into it. Maybe love would come out from it" he murmured unsure if how he should phase the 'because shizuo hates you and you have nothing to do but earn his trust and love so he can love you back' sentence into Izaya without being too obvious. "Maybe.. the one who confessed should work on this.. like earn the trust and love of the other perhaps." Shinra sipped his coffee relieved at his answer.

"Do you think they should be intimate?" 

Shinra nearly choked at his coffee as his imagination flew to izaya and shizuo being intimate, he didn't know if he should laugh or be disgusted or flustered that he calmed himself down, Izaya staring at him quite curious as he sighed. "I suppose.. if the parties agrees.. besides it doesn't matter right? People now a days had sex even without knowing each other as if it's not a big deal" he shrugged.

Izaya frowned and crossed his arms as he looked out of the window. Well it's a big deal for him after all, he didn't want Shizuo to be just after his body or anything, but… he really.. really wanted to do those things with the blond and he won't deny it. Seeing izaya's distress Shinra smiled and looked at the raven.

"Being intimate is also another way of showing your feelings, of how much you love a person.. so maybe it would help" he smiled, now as soon as he saw the spark on those red orbs he immediately regretted that suggestion, if Shizuo found out he said that and urged the raven to do it with him, he would have a free flight to heaven. He waved and led izaya out of the room as the raven waved goodbye and hurriedly made his way out of the apartment.

"I hope everything would turn out okay, with Shizuo's plan I think something bad will happen… I hope im wrong though" He murmured and closed the door as he took a final glance at the disappearing form of Izaya.

The raven informant smirked and headed straight to Shizuo's apartment and broke in, the blond isn't home yet, good chance. He placed the box of sushi into the table as he looked around and smiled. This will have to do, Shizuo is so cold to him and barely looked at him so tonight… he would seduce him and make sure that he will fall in love with him! With that in mind Izaya stripped his clothing as he went inside the shower devising the plan on his mind. After his shower he went and grabbed the white dress shirt of shizuo that was on his wardrobe and wore it.. only it. The huge white fabric covering him mid-thigh and exposing his chest quite a bit he dried his hair just in time to hear the click of the door and the resounding footsteps.

"Flea, godamnit stop breaking inside my a-"

"Good evening Shizu-chan~"


End file.
